


A long story of love

by DangerDaysKillJoy



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Drama, Ex Girlfriend Drama, First Love, Love, Multi, Seperation, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Young Love, is it too late?, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDaysKillJoy/pseuds/DangerDaysKillJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young love story, built on icy ground. </p><p>Can it survive the test of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wintery surprise

**Author's Note:**

> More to come from this work.

It was a dark and dreary day. The first of many in Huntington Beach, California. It was winter and the snow had finally hit. There had been many crashes, people with broken bones, loved ones missed, but that didn't mean that school was going to hold off. Oh no, in fact, they'd decided that it was the perfect weather to make everyone go to school and spend extra time studying, in their breaks. For Val, that was a slight nightmare. She'd had a message on her phone and she was desperately hoping that school was canceled, but alas, it didn't happen. It was a message to say that school was still running and everyone was expected to attend. It was a few minutes later that Val's sister, Michelle, came in to get her up. 

"Come on, Val. We need to get going." Michelle chirped, sounding overly excited. 

All that excitement made Val shake her head. Of course her sister would be excited to go to school. It just meant that she could see her boyfriend, Brian, and sneak off. For Val, it meant sitting in the library, studying for her upcoming exams and working on her art project. Val was a lot quieter than most girls her age. She chose to work on her art and listen to music, rather than gossip and be a cheerleader. 

There was one striking thing about her though. She was the most stunning girl on campus. She just never noticed the way boys looked at her, or how girls envied her. She always felt so small and turned away from attention, unlike her sister, who craved every ounce of attention that she could get.

With a loud, completely unladylike groan, Val got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed to herself. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Brushing her hair took more effort than normal, but she braided it into a gorgeous bun and did her teeth. She had to apply a little make up and then she smiled at herself. She finally looked a little more normal..... Now to get rid of the bunny Pyjamas. 

After making her way back into her room, Val raided her closet. She dug out a pair of nice black jeans, a misfits T-shirt and a white long sleeve shirt. Over that, went her white hoodie, that she'd decorated herself. After pulling on her nice snowboots and her jacket, she wandered downstairs and grabbed her gloves, beanie and backpack. With that, her and Chelle finally started the walk to school. 

Val tucked her hands in her pockets and wished she had her art book with her, but she'd left it there last week, to dry off. She was feeling strangely out of place and she waved goodbye to Michelle, when her twin sister stopped to wait for Brian. The walked to school seemed to take longer than normal and Val fell more than a few times along the way, which earned more than a few harsh laughs from her peers. It made her feel smaller than ever and when she got to school, she made sure to blend in and get her books. Her first classes were inside, which was helpful, but after her break, she would have to walk through all the snow and ice. 

When that dreaded time arose, Val shuffled to her locker and grabbed all her books. The rest of her day would be spent on that side of campus anyway. With a sad sigh, she started to make her way towards the next building. One of the schools main bullies, Duncan, Walked straight through Val and knocked her into the snow, sending all of her books flying. 

Val sniffled a little and wiped away a tear, only to find someone offering her a hand. She had seen him around campus a few times, but they'd never spoken before. Val took his hand and let him help her up, only to notice that he'd also gathered all of her books for her. 

"You have Trig next...? With Mr Schneider?" He asked, sounding a little awkward. He perked up when Val nodded though. It was a great sight. 

"Yeah. I do... I'm Val, by the way." She smiled up at him, blushing ever so slightly. 

She went to take her books back, only to have him shake his head. "I'll carry them for you." He said, with a smile. He'd been itching to talk to her for years, but whenever he went to, she'd always managed to disappear and he couldn't find her. It was as if she was a ghost.... But how could she be? She was too perfect to be a simple figment of his imagination. Now that he had finally spoken to her, he felt so happy. 

It was then that he realised that he hadn't introduced himself, causing him to curse under his breath. "I'm Matt, by the way..." And you're really pretty. He desperately wanted to tell her that, but he was struggling to put words together, so he decided to just keep walking with her. Instead of letting Val sit alone, he got her to sit with him and two of his other friends. She knew one of the girls, from her art class and smiled a little... Okay, knew is an understatement. Her best friend was sitting across from her and she was grinning at her. "Hey Gena." She mumbled, as she took her seat beside Matt. Their teacher was late, as he always was. Val just laughed and started to draw again, which had Matts curiosity. He couldn't stop watching the way she drew, how she bit her lip, or how that little strand of hair was in her way... He had to stop himself from brushing that hair aside, as he didn't want to freak her out.

The class seemed to fly by and Matt frowned a little. The day was going too quickly. At least they had another class together, so he carried her books to World history and they sat together again.

As the day flew by, Matt became more and more worried that they would never speak again. He simply couldn't have that, so he decided to walk her home. 

"Hey Val.... Let me walk you home." He mumbled, whilst they were at her locker. 

With a small nod, Val shut her locker and pulled her beanie, gloves, scarf and jacket on, then started the walk home. She lived on the other side of the park, in a gorgeous house. The only problem was the walk. There were many slips between the both of them and they were simply too awkward to talk to each other. 

At Val's front door, Matt mumbled an awkward goodbye, before he walked home, leaving Val to slip inside and shut the door, leaning on it and holding her hands to her chest. She let out a dreamy sigh and bit her lip. Maybe things would get better.


	2. A week apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the thoughts of the girl he'd met, Matt was falling in love. On the other side of town, Val was thinking the Same.
> 
> What happens when another woman walks back into Matts life?

A snow week had been announced, to Matt's worst nightmare. This is the one thing that he hadn't wanted to happen. All he'd wanted was to spend time with Val, but instead, he was separated from her for a week. Maybe she'd forgotten him? Had she left school? Would he ever see her again? 

These were all things that were rushing through the young singers mind, as he chewed on his lip piercing. All he could think of was the blonde beauty, much to his friends despair. 

Text after text came in from his friends and he let them all go unanswered, which was unlike him. He normally replied instantly to everyone, but now. well now, he didn't even care about his phone.

It came to the point, where Jimmy had to let himself in and go see him. The lanky drummer looked at him, more than a little worried about what was happening. 

"Whats got you down, ya sad sack?" Jimmy said, arms crossed over his chest and a worried look gracing his face. He was truly worried about his friend and he didn't know how to help. It was the downside of being homeless. Things like this weren't you're speciality. 

Matt peered up at him and shrugged, his eyes sad and sunken. He looked like he hadn't slept all week, which was probably true. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd actually slept, as all his waking hours were spent thinking about the girl from school. 

Little did he know, that on the other side of town, Val was thinking about the exact same thing. But what worried her even more was, what if he was dating someone. 

What happened next made Matt worry. 

"Hello, Matt." That feminine and distinct voice scared him.


End file.
